1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to gift cards and, more particularly, to gift cards associated with customizable content and/or designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Cards which carry a monetary or credit value have become a common form of gift. These gift cards may be purchased, for example, at retail stores or on the internet, and given to the recipient for redemption. Traditionally, a gift card may be “loaded” with a monetary value or a certain number of credits, and the recipient may redeem the card in a store or online as if using a credit or debit card.
A particular example of popular gift cards are the iTunes® gift cards, available from Apple Inc., which may be purchased in numerous retail locations or online and redeemed via the internet in the iTunes store, also available from Apple Inc. A traditional iTunes gift card may be purchased for a specific monetary value, at which time the card is activated, and redeemed online by entering a redemption code located on the card. The recipient may then search or browse the iTunes store for content and purchase music, movies, applications, or any number of items using the value on the gift card.